elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Sanya
|image = Image:Tyrese_gibson.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Russian/English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1081 (Deck 4) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = The Dresden Files |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Esperacchius: Hope is a force of nature |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Red }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: : Sanya is a plain vanilla human. Despite this, he is described as incredibly strong, picking up a man by the board he was tied down to. Dresden says at one point that he's very big, very muscular. This tends to scare the ever-loving-bejeebus out of the unwary, a tactic Sanya has used to his advantage, several times throughout the series. : He's what's known as a Knight of the Cross, one of three people who carry Swords with an actual nail from the Cross worked into it. His is a cavalry sabre, called Esperacchius, and otherwise known as the Sword of Hope. With his strength behind it, Sanya is capable of taking down any number of foes, often at once. He's good with the Sword, having had years of work with it. Also, Sanya is more than comfortable wielding firearms—his preferred being heavy assault rifles. : But, perhaps most importantly is Sanya's ability to Show Up, as the book puts it. Carrying a Holy Sword, being a Knight of the Cross, gives him a certain amount of literal Deus Ex Machina. There are several points across the series where, out of nowhere, one of the three appears to save the day. There is no explanation, they're simply there. Good is done, the wicked are smote, the day is saved. This, however, is mostly attributed to the Sword, and not Sanya himself. As is his ability to inspire Hope (with a capital letter!) in the people around him. : Without the Sword, he's just a big, brawny guy with a heavy accent, and a well-developed knowledge of things that go bump in the night. Or daylight. Personality: : Sanya describes himself as agnostic (or sometimes as atheist), and has been so since childhood. This, considering his job and experiences, is surprising to many. He explains that while he has a powerful sword and met many powerful and supernatural beings, he does not perceive this as immediate proof of a literal creator god, his angels or heaven. He presumes that he could for example be mad and hallucinating, or that the supernatural creatures met could exist but not be divine. He sees his work as a Knight in doing good and worthy deeds, which for him is and can be completely separate from any question about religion and faith. : In general, he tends to be relaxed, easy-going almost, with an attitude of nonchalance. "There was a calm acceptance of terrible things that was part and parcel of Sanya's personality. No matter how bad things, got, I didn't think anything would ever truly faze him. He simply accepted the bad things that happened, and soldiered on as best he could," Dresden remarks at one point, which sums him up pretty well. Extra: Elegante Deaths: None. Warnings & Punishments: None Relationships To come Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Dresden Files